Paris an einem Sommerabend ( Holiday Trilogie Teil 2 )
by Der Rabe
Summary: Ein Sequel zu Urlaub im Paradies. Rose und Ten haben immer noch Urlaub :)


Der Doctor hatte die Tardis in einer kleinen Seitengasse untergestellt und schlenderte nun mit Rose über die Stassen von Paris. Nach dem kleinen Vorfall auf dem Planeten Paradies waren die Beiden hierher gekommen um etwas zu essen. Es war 1990 und der Doctor hatte eine kleine Baguetteria im Visier, die er Rose unbedingt zeigen wollte. Er hatte schon einmal dort gegessen und war immer noch davon sehr angetan.  
„Ich sage dir die Baguettes dort sind die besten in ganz Paris und es ist wirklich sehr hübsch."  
erzählte er. „Ich war dort, weil ich einen seltsamen Hilferuf erhalten habe. Und stell dir vor es war ein Fehlalarm und ich hatte endlich einmal Zeit in Ruhe zu essen. Die haben dort auch Bananenkuchen und der war köstlich." Er redete ohne Luft zu holen.  
Rose lächelte ihn an und ließ ihn erzählen. Sie war immer noch ein bisschen enttäuscht von ihm, wollte es ihm aber nicht so offen zeigen. Sie war sehr froh, dass er glücklich war und diese Lebendigkeit ausstrahlte.  
„Nun da sind wir." sagte er und zeigte auf ein kleines Restaurant auf der anderen Straßenseite.  
Sie gingen über die Straße. Es war nachmittags und die Wärme der Sommersonne lud dazu ein an den Tischen an der Straße Platz zu nehmen. Sobald sie saßen griff der Doctor zur einizigen Speisekarte und vertiefte sich. Nach zwei Minuten knuffte sie ihm in die Seite.  
„Au, was soll das?" protestierte er.  
„Es ist nur eine Speisekarte da, vielleicht lässt du mich auch mit reinschauen." sagte Rose lächelnd.  
„Oh…äh ja." stammelte er und ließ sie mit hineinsehen. Rose wunderte sich wie lange man über einer Seite mit Getränken sinnieren konnte. Der Kellner kam.  
„Was darf es sein?"  
„Oh,äh….Cafe au lait, ein Stück Bananenkuchen, ein Käsebaguette und einen Croissant."  
„Und die junge Dame." Der Keller schenkte Rose ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
„Einen Cafe au lait und ein Käsebaguette." sagte sie.  
„Kommt sofort." Mit diesen Worten ging der Kellner. Rose sah ihm nach. Er sah nicht schlecht aus. Sie spürte plötzlich, dass der Doctor sie ansah und sie kannte diesen Blick: Er war eifersüchtig.  
„Was ist? Das war nur ein netter Kellner." sagte sie.  
„Ich bin auch nett." sagte er entrüstet.  
„Und ziemlich verfressen." neckte sie ihn.  
„Och Rose ich mag Bananenkuchen doch so gerne." rechtfertigte er seine Verfressenheit.  
„Und Käsebaguette und Croissants?"  
„Och lass mich doch." schmollte er mit Kulleraugen und Schmollmund. Rose hätte ihn küssen können, aber der kleine Junge, wäre dann nur wieder rot geworden und könnte sein Essen nicht genießen, deswegen tat sie es nicht.  
„Na, als ob du dich von mir aufhalten lassen würdest."  
„Nein, ich hab Hunger."  
„Ich dachte der große Timelord kennt keinen Hunger."  
„Rose….du hast mich jetzt schon oft genug essen sehen."  
„Ja und auf manches Mal hätte ich verzichten können. Denn man muss nicht zu allem Bananen essen." lachte sie und zog ihn mit seiner Vorliebe für alles bananige auf.  
„Doch muss man." gab er trotzig zurück.  
Der Kellner kam mit dem Cafe au lait zurück und lächelte Rose auffällig nett zu. Der Doctor wurde langsam sehr unleidig darüber, das man hier seine Freundin anbaggerte. Er musste irgendwie sein Revier markieren und rückte Rose mit seinem Stuhl noch näher und legte sehr besitzergreifend seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.  
„Das ist wirklich schön hier. Dahinten ist ein Park dort können wir nach dem essen noch spazieren gehen." sagte er um von weiteren Intimitäten abzulenken.  
„Ja gerne." Rose hauchte ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange und da war sie wieder die Verwirrung in seinen Gesichtszügen. Der Kellner kam mit dem Essen und rettete den Doctor aus seiner peinlichen Situation. Er stürzte sich sehr begierig auf das Essen. Rose sah wie er den Bananenkuchen in sich reinstopfte und mal wieder auf eine Art und weise, das seine Nasespitze voller Puderzucker war. Es sah sehr süß aus und sie schmunzelte während sie ihr Baguette aß. Er hatte recht die Baguettes schmecken super lecker hier. Der Doctor futterte weiter vor sich hin. Jedem Menschen wäre schon schlecht. Bananenkuchen und dazwischen biss er vom Baguette ab und dippte den Croissant in den Cafe au lait und futterte den auch noch.  
„Und?" fragte er mit vollem Mund. „Lecker nicht?"  
„Ja sehr." sagte Rose.  
Als er fertig war grinste er Rose fröhlich an.  
„Sag mal hast du Geld dabei?"  
„Nicht schon wieder." antworte Rose leicht genervt.  
„Ich mache es wieder gut." versprach er.  
„Das sagst du schon seit Wochen."  
„Rose, du weißt doch, dass ich kein Geld besitze, es hat keinen Wert für mich." rechtfertigte er sich  
„Zum Essen einladen, bedeutet zahlen. Vielleicht sollte ich dich zum Tellerwaschen hierlassen."  
„Was? Rose, du möchtest mich doch keine Teller schrubben sehen."  
„Oh doch." Sie konnte schon Angstschweiß auf seiner Stirn sehen.  
„Och Rose…ich zeige dir ganz was besonders."  
„Ach ja."  
„Ja etwas einmaliges, wirklich." Er hoffte seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen zu können.  
„Na gut." Sie winkte den Kellner heran, der recht verdutzt schaute als sie zahlte.  
Sie standen auf und gingen Hand in Hand Richtung Tardis. Scheinbar wollte der Doctor nicht laufen. Er machte ein Geheimnis daraus was das Besondere war. Er wuselte wie üblich um die Konsole der Tardis und grinste immer wenn er in ihre Richtung sah. Als er soweit war und sie scheinbar irgendwo gelandet waren kam er zu ihr rüber.  
„So und da das eine Überraschung wird halte ich dir die Augen zu, wenn wir rausgehen." sagte er und legte seine Hände über ihre Augen.  
„Ich hoffe mal es lohnt sich." sagte sie und drückte die Türklinke.  
Sie traten hinaus. Der Doctor nahm die Hände von ihren Augen und sie sah, dass sie auf dem Eiffelturm waren und es war Nacht. Die Stadt lag in hellem Licht unter ihnen. Ein wirklich sehr schöner Anblick. Er kam näher und suchte ihre Hand und sie standen eine Weile dort und starrten in die Nacht.  
„Habe ich dir zu viel versprochen?" sagte er.  
„Nein, es ist wunderschön." sagte sie.  
„Ich hab eine Zeit ausgesucht in der es hier oben noch ruhig ist und wir keine Angst vor den Wächtern haben müssen." fuhr er fort.  
Der Wind war etwas kalt und sie zitterte. Er bemerkte das und nahm sie mit unter seinen Mantel.  
Rose schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie mochte es ihm so nah zu sein. Der Doctor ließ sie gewähren. Er genoss es, wenn sie sich so nah an ihn kuschelte. Es beruhigte ihn. Vor allem wenn sie danach nicht mehr wollte. Sein Körper reagierte darauf und wollte es, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Er konnte es sich nicht wirklich erklären, denn mehr verlieben konnte er sich kaum in sie. Es war wohl auch die Angst alles zu ruinieren oder ihr weh zu tun. Denn dieses Mädchen hatte seine Seele in ihrer Hand. Ihm graute schon vor dem Tag, an dem er sie verlieren würde. Selbst dieser simple Satz ‚Ich liebe dich' den seine Augen ihr immer wieder stumm sagten, brachten sein Lippen nicht heraus.  
Rose bemerkte sein nachdenkliches Gesicht als sie zu ihm hochsah. Sie wollte nicht, dass er jetzt traurig wurde. Er war viel zu oft traurig für ihren Geschmack.  
„Hey Doctor, wie wär es wenn wir uns hier draußen hinsetzen und einfach bis zum Morgengrauen warten. Sonnenaufgang auf dem Eiffelturm ist doch bestimmt schön."  
„Ja Rose gern." sagte er ein bisschen geistig abwesend.  
Sie zog ihn ein Stück weiter raus auf die Plattform und setze sich nahe dem Geländer hin, gestützt an einen der Pfeiler und er setzte sich neben sie. Aber Rose bedeutet ihm, dass er doch seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß legen sollte. Er tat es und Rose wuschelte durch seine Haare. Die Laute, die der Doctor von sich gab erinnerten Rose an einen Kater. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er dies wirklich genoss. Sie lächelte, das war wesentlich besser als sein trauriges Gesicht davor.  
Rose war sehr müde und irgendwann nickte sie ein immer noch mit dem Kopf des Doctor auf dem Schoß, der bemerkte das Rose eingeschlafen war und setzte sich neben sie und wärmte sie. Er selbst war nicht sehr müde, aber sehr Nähe bedürftig und er freute sich als sich Rose im Schlaf bewegte und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Es war schön an ihren Haaren zu riechen und sein Gesicht darin zu vergraben. Es war das, was er sich zugestand in seiner Liebe für Rose. Er träumte vor sich hin. Was würde er dafür geben, wenn er mit ihr für immer zusammen sein könnte. Die Traurigkeit kam wieder, aber er wollte diesen Moment nicht ruinieren und schloss die Augen. ‚Lieber schlafen' dachte er. Die Wärme und Nähe ließen ihn auch schnell einschlafen. Sicher wären die beiden durch das Wachpersonal geweckt worden, wenn nicht dieser laute Knall beide plötzlich aufgeschreckt hätte.  
Es donnerte und bedrohlich zucken Blitze aus dem Himmel. Dicke Regentropfen fielen herab und es wurden immer mehr.  
„Oh, wir sollten besser verschwinden." bemerkte der Doctor „Gewitter sind hier oben nicht ungefährlich."  
Rose reckte sich kurz und stand dann auf. Der Doctor tat es ihr nach. Rose stützte sich auf das Geländer als plötzlich ein Zischen und Knistern zu hören war. Sie konnte das Geländer für einen Moment nicht mehr loslassen und verlor dann das Bewusstsein. Sie hörte als sie fiel nur noch ihren Namen.  
„Rose." schrie der Doctor.  
Der Blitz hatte eingeschlagen und sie hatte einen Teil der Ladung abkommen. Er war panisch und untersuchte sie nach Lebenszeichen. Sie atmete nur noch schwach.  
„Rose, tu mir das nicht an. Bitte tu mir das nicht an." murmelte er und begann mit Herzmassage und Beatmung. Er kämpfte wie verzweifelt darum, dass er den Herzschlag stabil bekam und schaffte es auch. Als er sich sicher war das es ihr besser ging trug er sie in die Tardis runter in ihr Zimmer und legte sie auf ihr Bett. Eigentlich sollte er sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen zum Durchchecken, aber er scheute den Gedanken, ihr dies Ende der1960ern anzutun. Notfalls gab es ja noch einen anderen Weg.  
„Bitte Rose wach auf." sagte er leise. „Da sind so viele Dinge, die ich dir noch zeigen muss."  
Da waren Tränen in seinen Augen. Er legte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Sie rührte sich plötzlich.  
„War etwas? Oh warum bin ich in meinem Bett?" fragte Rose. Als sie den Doctor ansah, sah sie leicht gerötete Augen. ‚Er hat geweint' Sie wollte aufstehen aber ihr wurde übel und so legte sie sich wieder hin.  
„Rose bleib liegen." sagte er.  
„Keine Angst. Mir ist schwindelig." sagte sie.  
„Gut, Rose. Du hast vom Blitzschlag etwas abbekommen. Ich dachte schon fast ich verliere dich."  
„So schnell wirst du mich nicht los Doctor." lächelte sie. Er antworte mit einer dieser innigen Umarmungen, nur diesmal merkte sie, dass er sie fester an sich drückte als sonst.  
„Rose..." er haute ihr Namen. Der Doctor wollte sie nie wieder los lassen. Sie lagen einige Minuten so auf dem Bett, dann löste er die Umarmung plötzlich.  
„Ich denke ich muss jetzt mal die Tardis starten. Wir sollten nicht mehr allzu lange hier bleiben."  
„Schade, Paris ist so schön." grinse sie.  
„Na wir können uns ja noch einen anderen schönen Ort ansehen, wenn uns die Tardis lässt." sagte der Doctor.  
„Suche dir was aus."  
„Wenn du mich so fragst….mhmm…vielleicht etwas mit Meer und Strand und viel Ruhe, wo es warm ist." sagte sie.  
„Na mal sehen. Aber erst einmal was zu essen."  
„Schon wieder?"  
„Es ist schon wieder sieben Stunden her."  
„Hast du eigentlich die Bananen Muffins schon alle gegessen, die ich dir vorgestern gebacken habe?"  
„Wieso….äh….die Muffins sind alle weg… weißt du." Er grinste unschuldig.  
„Ich wollte auch keinen, sondern nur mal sehen, ob du wirklich schon alle zwanzig gegessen hast, weil du ja schon wieder so hungrig bist. Sonst muss ich dich immer daran erinnern, das auch du was essen musst." neckte sie ihn.  
„Du weißt doch alles, was irgendwie Banane enthält sollte man nicht in meiner Nähe stehen lassen." sagte er. „Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich kurz nach oben einen Kurs eingeben. Lass ich überraschen. Ich denke es wird dir gefallen."  
Der Doctor flitzte nach oben. Rose blieb auf ihrem Bett liegen und ruhte sie sich aus. In der Hoffnung, das die Tardis ihnen vielleicht noch ein bisschen Urlaub am Strand gönnte.


End file.
